Owain Bevan
Character: Owain Bevan Player: RAWisJimbo Position: Wandering Survivalist/Safehouse Dad Demeanor: Owain is always very amiable and courteous to those around him, he will always attempt to make friends before he ever resorts to an attempt to kill and loot. Nature: Owain never had kids, but even then he feels a parental instinct towards all of his friends. He will stop at nothing to protect them from danger, and feels a need to nurture them whenever he can. Description: Owain is a greying, middle aged man standing at 5’11. His hair was once a jet black sheen, but now, it’s greying at the sides and back. He has a small amount of stubble on his face. He has a scar across his face. Typically he can be seen wearing gloves, a long sleeve black shirt, and a green vest. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill. Trained skills are indicated with bold. Health * Physical Health: 14 * Mental Health: 12 * Strength: 1 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 2 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 1 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 2 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 3 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties * Bird of Prey: 3. Owain’s spent a few years hunting in the wilderness in his time. He knows how to find what he’s looking for in there. (When in wooded areas, Owain gains a +3 to his Perception.) * Guardian Angel: 3. Owain’s not the toughest person, but he can take a hit in place of his friends if he needs to. (When nearby an ally who is about to be attacked, Owain can step in and take the brunt of the damage, which is reduced by 3 points. He can only do this twice per run.) Gear: * Modified Mossberg 590 Shotgun * Survival Backpack * First Aid Kit * Ammunition * Snowcress * Ash Grain * Canned food * Bottled water * Water filter * Flares Possessions: All Owain has left to display is a picture of him and his wife. Personal History: Owain was born on August 20th, 2001 to a middle-class family in Wales. From there he did moderately well in school, and led a fairly normal life until he suffered a plane crash on a trip to North America in 2022. There, he was one of the only three who lived, and was forced to live alongside them for over two months in the American wilderness. While out there, he gained a knack for survival, and was the primary hunter and scavenger of the group. Eventually, they were rescued, and Owain returned home to Wales, where he would get a certificate for and later a job as a survival instructor for a reserves branch. Eventually, he met a woman named Alys, who he would soon begin dating, and eventually marry. They married in October of 2031 after dating for 5 years. Owain would then live his life happily, while also going out hunting every now and then. In 2050, Owain was on a trip to Germany, and went out hunting there, too. That was when the bombs dropped, and his wife was killed in the city. Now he roams the wastelands, scavenging for food and attempting to help most other survivors he encounters. Miscellaneous: Owain’s favourite song is Rocket Man. Loot: As of yet, Owain has not been on any runs, and has not obtained any loot. Category:Approved